


Why butterflies only live 14 days

by Lerchin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Other, Read this if you wanna cry, Violence, its fucking sad, vices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerchin/pseuds/Lerchin
Summary: Woojin took a big puff out of the cigarette, leaned towards her and blew the smoke in her face.”Thank you” he muttered and let the smoke out in little circles





	Why butterflies only live 14 days

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical mistake , I am not a native English speaker , hope people might find this interesting!

Reverie is just euphoria taken to an extreme.  
The barely lit club had neon signs that gave Gang some sort of sadness .The hostile cold street that sheltered the night life of a big city just made her even more unsure of what to feel about the whole situation .It was a company meeting , which was strange , given the fact that it was her company , yet she had no idea about this party until a few hours ago .She could have lived her life without knowing about it though,she didn’t exactly want to go , but maybe , the natural instinct of survival made her feel the need to get out of her room ,it felt like she was just going to die if she was to stay there even one more minute , the party was just a pretext for her to try and feel alive .  
Her hands were shaking as she entered the building.It wasn’t stress,it wasn’t nervousness, Gang felt like a drunk person trying to walk in a straight line , although she did not drink and she could , actually , walk in a straight line .Taking off her gloves , she looked at her bony hands , her veins looked like the ones of a heroin addict and for the first time in a long time she worried about how she looked , at least by her hands, she looked ill.  
Gang also took off her jacket ,the pills in her pocket made a small sound when she walked , and she was paranoid , not that she’ll be found out about her addiction , but the fact that maybe they will take them from her .  
It wasn’t as bad as heroin , but as any other addiction on any kind of substance , it was bad enough .For a moment Gang tried to remember a happier time , she had some happy times , but they were overshadowed by the bad ones , or maybe just by the pain killer fumes going through her mind .This thing started quite some time ago , but Gang couldn’t say when for sure , the last few years of her life were vague ,she couldn’t even remember her birthday , and honestly , it felt less sad not remembering it .  
Looking around , she couldn’t find any of her coworkers , even as she walked around for a bit . She didn’ like it even one bit .It was quite a small pub , with two levels , but she knew for a fact that the stuff happening on the other level , if it implied her teammates , she would have rather not see it . Of course it was sex work , which she didn’t condamn , although clearly not in the position where she would have to require to the last solution to live , she could see why getting some nice coins off of doing sex work was totally fine . It was a job , you did your job , you got paid , and sometimes she thought about the college students that had to get money somehow .  
Gang walked up to the bar eventually . Was there really any meaning in her trying to find her coworkers? No , she only needed an excuse for which she shouldn’t care that much ,and getting drunk sounded like a great idea . Gang always liked alcohol , it was soothing , and bitter , and it made your insides burn just the right amount to get you going .It was quite packed in there , and it took the bartender quite a while to get to her , but it was fine , she had all the time in the world and she wasn’t the kind of person to nag the workers , it would be embarassing , plus she didn’t need attention on her , just alcohol.  
When the small shot glass was finally done ,Gang quietly thanked the server , he looked over worked and kind of stressed , since it was the most crowded time of the night . Given the fact that Gang gave up quite quickly on finding any of her acquintances , she took the shot glass and walked to a more  
reserved place she saw while waiting for the drink , it was a small couch somewhere in a darker corner .  
The taste of the alcohol made her relax down on the couch.She could finally dream with her eyes wide open .  
Selling your body was nerver fun , at least for Woojin . It’s not like he was doing it because he wanted to , although , there were people on this world that were doing it as their dream job , but at the same time there were lots that were doing it out of necessity.And it moments like these , he regretted everything , looking back at simpler times , he wish he could be a kid again .Woojin has been doing this for three years , three very lonely years.Three years in which he also had time to think about all the thing he could have been doing instead of this .He could have had a lover , but he had thrown that out the window the moment he decided to share his body for money , it wasn’t that he thought that people like him couldn’t be loved or have relationships while actively doing their job – it's just that , who would want an apple somebody else already took a bite from?  
He doubted that anyone would love him , so he clutched to any small physical attenttion he got from anyone .A hug?A shake of the hand? He was so desperate for anything that resembled a human connection that he sometimes got worried for his well being.  
His job was quite simple , he firstly had to go to the bar and find someone that looked lonely or that had money or a big ego for him to stroke and get some coins from it . Try and get their attenttion , be flirty , be nice , fake being interested in them .Woojin was a pretty good looking guy , quite lean and athletic with a handsome face .Yet he was the definition of what you wouldn’t want your daughter to bring home : he had tattoos covering his arms and back and an extremely small cross on his cheek under his birthmarks .At least that much he didn’t regret . So as he was sitting at the bar , his dark brown eyes gazed around people .It looked like there was nobody that he could leech onto .And he was ready to give up and just go home , in his small apartment and probably watch some bad tv program.  
But then he spotted the person that , if he knew it would change his life , he would have never believe it.


End file.
